


Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Peace

by dat34



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat34/pseuds/dat34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra had one mission in life: train. Train hard to forget the fact that her best friend Mako, was soon going to be mated with her other best friend and the love of her life, Asami Sato. A week away from the ceremony, Tenzin informs Korra that they've finally located the Red Lotus hideout, a terrorist organization that has been threatening the world for years. This was it. Her chance to get away. And her chance to save the world. Korra gladly accepts the suicide mission. But, before she leaves, she spends an unexpected night with Asami - an unexpected night that will lead to more unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heat

Korra woke up to the incessant knocking on her door. She growled at the disturbance. 

"Korra! Get up! You're late for training."

Korra buried herself under her pillow, hoping it would make her disappear. She heard her door slide open and tightened her grip on her pillow, ready for the fight.

"Korra."

She didn't move.

"KORRA."

Still, nothing. 

"Alright, that's it."

Korra was ready. But what she wasn't expecting was a huge air blast that knocked her right off her bed. She landed hard on her ass. 

Before Korra even had time to react, Jinora was already out of the room. 

She joined her father and the others, who were waiting impatiently. Well, all except Meelo, who was passed out on the floor.

"Where is she?" Mako asked.

"Oh, she's coming." 

And sure enough, here came Korra, sprinting - charging, rather - straight at Jinora. Jinora propelled herself into the air, easily dodging Korra. 

"Korra! How nice of you to join us. Now, let's get started shall we?"

Korra growled at Tenzin. 

* * *

 

Three hours later, a sore Korra, Mako, Bolin, Kuvira, Opal, Kai and Jinora made their way to the showers to get cleaned up and ready for lunch. 

As Korra stepped out of the shower, she cursed as she realized she had forgotten her towel in her room. Everyone else had already left. 

She poked her head out into the hall.

"Clear." 

She took a deep breath and ran. 

Before she knew what was happening, Korra found herself sitting dumbfounded on the hard floor. She looked up and saw Asami, just as confused as she was. Korra felt the heat rising to her cheeks and covered herself as best as she could.

"Sorry!"

Asami grabbed the book she was reading and brought it up to her face - mostly to hide the blush on her cheeks. She hadn't seen much of Korra, but what she had seen, well...

"Korra, what are you doing?!"

"I forgot my towel!"

"And you couldn't ask for help?"

"I didn't think anyone would be here!"

"Well, what are you waiting for! Get out of here!" 

She heard Korra scramble to get up and a door slamming. 

Asami didn't know why, but her cheeks were still a burning red. She found herself smiling as she remembered Korra's face.  _What a dork._

* * *

 

Korra joined the others in a matter of minutes, plopping down right next to Asami.

Asami smiled, happy that their earlier encounter hadn't caused any awkwardness between the two. Korra was her best friend and she would rather lose her arm than let anything get in between them. 

"Late for training, late for lunch...are you ever on time for anything?"

"Shut it, Beifong." Korra said, her mouth already full of dumplings. 

"It wouldn't have anything to do with your streaking incident, would it?" Opal smirked. 

Korra choked on her food. 

Asami's cheeks flushed for the third time that day.

"What streaking incident?" Mako growled, instinctively wrapping an arm around Asami.

"Nothing!" Korra squeaked. 

"So..." Bolin said, awkwardly. "You guys ready for the ceremony?"

 _Oh, that._ Korra frowned at the thought. She looked over at her best friend. Her two best friends. Well, all seven of them on the table if anyone was really counting. It had always sort of been expected of Mako and Asami to mate, ever since they were kids. 

Asami, Opal and Jinora were the Omegas of the group. Three of the only five on the whole island. Bolin and Kai were both Betas - very lucky ones to have found Opal and Jinora. Although Tenzin still technically didn't know that Kai was in love with his daughter. Nor did he need to know...until the time was right, that is. So that left Mako, Korra and Kuvira as the Alphas of the group. 

Surprisingly enough, everyone had expected Korra and Kuvira to have been the ones to always fight and compete with one another, but they got along very well. Mako and Korra on the other hand...well, let's just say that Korra wasn't too happy when Mako was the one who had captured Asami's attention. 

"Almost." Mako replied, with a grin on his face. "Just finalizing a few small details."

Korra had suddenly lost her appetite and excused herself from the table. Asami's hand clutched onto hers.

"Everything okay?"

Korra nodded in response. Kuvira rolled her eyes as Korra walked away. 

"I'll get this one."

* * *

 

Kuvira found Korra in the courtyard, firebending her problems away.

"You know, you can't just run away every time someone mentions Mako and Asami's mating ceremony."

"Who said that was the reason I walked away?"

"I'm not an idiot, Korra. And neither are the rest of them. Pretty soon, they'll figure it out, if they haven't already."

"I just want to train, that's all."

Kuvira raised an eyebrow. "Hm. After what Tenzin put us through this morning, I doubt that.  _My_ muscles are still aching."

Korra growled in frustration, releasing a fireball that set a tree on fire. She put it out with her waterbending immediately. She fell to her knees.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Painfully so."

"What am I supposed to do, Kuvira? I've tried  _everything_ but I just can't get her out of my head! I'm trying to be happy for them but..."

"But?"

"I'm not!" She yelled. 

Kuvira sighed. "Korra, have you ever thought about telling Asami how you feel? Really this whole trying to win a mate over by displays of aggression and winning competitions is a bit archaic, don't you think?"

Korra snorted. "That's funny. Never would have seen that coming from you."

"Don't get me wrong. I love a good fight. But when it comes to things like this...honestly it's just easier for people to directly say how they feel instead of trying to hide behind their actions."

"I don't want to lose her, she's my best friend." She paused. "And so is Mako."

"Korra, you're already losing them."

Before Korra could respond, the rest of the gang joined them.

"We're heading to the City to run a few errands, you guys want to join?"

Kuvira looked at Korra.

"Uh, no, thanks. I think I'm going to hang here. Maybe meditate." 

"Actually, I think I'll stay here too. I have some work to finish up."

Korra's eyebrows flared as she looked up at Asami.

"What? I've already done everything I need to do. It's on Opal and Jinora to do the rest."

"Are you sure you don't want to tag along? You can come with Bo, Kai and I?"

Asami laughed softly, pressing a light kiss to Mako's lips. "No, thank you. Besides, it's bad luck to see the groom in his suit before the wedding." She joked.

"I thought it was the other way around?" Bolin said, confused. 

Kai just smacked his palm to his forehead. 

"Alright then, let's get going!" Kuvira said. She turned back to Korra. "This is your chance, don't blow it." 

Korra chuckled nervously as they all turned to leave. Before she could worry about what to say to Asami, Tenzin came strolling in.

"Korra, I'd like a word, please."

She was a bit too eager as she jumped up and followed Tenzin inside.

"See you later, Asami!" 

Asami just laughed to herself as she watched the Avatar trip over nothing on her way in. 

* * *

Korra smacked herself.  _Smooth, real smooth, Korra_. 

"Korra." 

She reluctantly turned her attention back to Tenzin. He took a deep breath.

"As you know, the Red Lotus has been an increasingly threatening presence over the past few years."

"Eh, I wouldn't say they're  _that_ threatening."  _Who was she kidding? They had assassinated the Earth Queen only a few months ago and now the entire nation was in chaos._ _  
_

"Korra, this is no time for jokes." He paused. "We've located their leaders' hideout."

Korra's eyes widened. 

"Now, I've already spoken to your father and the other world leaders. We all agree it would be best to send in a small team to eliminate the threat immediately." 

_Where is this going?_

"You and the others have been training for some time now and I think  _you're_ ready to take on this mission."

Korra smirked with pride.  _Wait, what? Me? Red Lotus? Leaders? Alone?_

"You won't be alone."

Her eyes froze.

_Can he read my mind? Tenzin, if you can hear me, I'm sorry for all those times I cursed you out during training. Also, get out of my head, you creep._

"Now, Korra. This is a dangerous mission and before agreeing to anything, I want you to think about it. You'll be going in with Chief Beifong, Lord Zuko and your father."

"Isn't Lord Zuko a little too old for this mission?"

"You'd be surprised the lengths a father will go to to protect his daughter. Especially when she's in danger."

Korra chuckled. "Guess that explains why my father wants to join."

Tenzin remained silent.

"If I go on this mission, chances are I'm not coming back, am I?"

Tenzin took a deep breath. "That's not for certain, Korra. But...chances are very slim. Think about this before you make a decision."

_If I leave, I won't have to deal with Asami. That and we'd finally take down the Red Lotus. Everyone would be safe._

She looked up at him, determination in her eyes.

"Count me in." 

"Ko -"

"I'm the Avatar. I need to do this."

He nodded, his smile a mixture of sadness and pride. 

"I have no doubt that you will succeed in your mission."

* * *

 

Night had fallen and the others still weren't back. Korra was pacing outside Asami's workshop. She wanted to tell her they were leaving tomorrow. She wanted to tell her a lot of things...but just wasn't sure how to do it. 

"Korra? Is that you?"

Korra's eyes widened and she jumped into the bushes as Asami slid the door open. 

Korra took a good look at her. Her hair was in a loose ponytail. She had grease marks all over her hands and her pants. Her eyes seemed to glow softly in the dark. 

She found herself smiling. And her smile suddenly disappeared when she realized she would never see her best friend again. 

 _She's more to you than that_. 

Korra shook the thought out of her head and watched as Asami went back inside. 

Korra came out of the bushes, dusting her pants off.

"I'm sorry, Asami. I know you'll probably never forgive me for doing this. But if I go in there, there's no stopping myself from destroying your life."

And with that, she turned to leave. 

* * *

 

Korra woke up unexpectedly. Something didn't feel right. Her pheromones were all over the place.

"What the hell is going on?" 

She dragged herself out of bed, looking for the source. She ran into Kuvira in the hallway, who's grip was strong enough to break the wall. 

She and her were the only alphas in the female dormitories. 

"Fix. This. Now." Kuvira said through clenched teeth. 

Korra's heart dropped.  _Asami_. She held her breath and knocked on her door. 

"Asami?"

 No response. Korra looked back up at Kuvira, who was doing everything in her power to stop herself from moving.

"If you don't go in there, I will."

Korra growled at the thought and opened the door. Once she was inside, she wished she had never stepped in. 

Asami was bent over by her bed. Korra moaned as her eyes went up from Asami's legs to her ass.

Asami turned around at the sound, surprised. 

"Oh, Korra. Thank the Spirits."

"As-Asami." She barely got out. She was starting to lose it, her bodily instinct and needs flooding her mind, clouding her judgement. 

Asami was wearing a short, white nightdress. 

 _Might as well be transparent._ Korra thought, as she saw the outline of Asami's breasts. 

Asami took a step toward Korra before collapsing onto the ground in pain.

Korra rushed to help her, a spark going through her body at the contact. She helped Asami up and then backed away.

"Let me go get Mako."

Korra turned to leave, but Asami grabbed her hand. Korra cursed. She was really losing it.

"Don't leave. Please."

"Asami, I can't...I won't be able to..."

Korra clenched her eyes shut. Asami had pushed her against the wall, her arms wrapped around her neck. Her hot breath on her neck. Korra's fists were clenched. 

"It hurts so much." Asami cried. 

"Let me get Mako...he...he can help."

Asami clung onto Korra. Korra shuddered as Asami whispered next to her ear.

"You're leaving tomorrow, aren't you?"

Korra was in no state to question how Asami had found out. She just nodded slowly in response. And then her body froze as Asami pressed her body into hers. 

"I won't ever see you again."

Korra nodded, even though she knew that wasn't a question.

"Then stay with me."

That took her by surprise - enough to get her to open her eyes. 

"What? Asami...I can't."

Korra moaned as she felt Asami grinding into her. Her hands reached out to Asami's hips, willing them to stop her, but they didn't. 

"Asami...please. I won't be able to control myself much longer."

Asami responded with her lips on Korra's ear. Korra hissed at the contact, her grip on Asami's hips tightening. 

"Please."

"Asami, you're in heat...you're not thinking clear -"

Korra was cut off when Asami nibbled softly on her earlobe. Korra had lost it. 

She lifted Asami off the ground, pushing her against the wall. Asami wrapped her legs around Korra. Korra started to grind into her, her moves becoming more animalistic by the second.

Asami's head fell back in pleasure. Her breath hitched when she felt Korra's member harden against her.  _More. She needed more._  

"Korra." She pleaded, panted. "Please."

Korra walked over to bed, throwing Asami down. She climbed over her, ripping her night dress in half. She threw it onto the floor. Korra smirked to herself as she found Asami completely naked before her - perfection embodied in physical form, waiting for her.  _  
_

She swooped down, her lips latching onto to Asami's breasts. Asami let a moan escape, her fists clenching onto Korra's hair. 

Asami's hands reached out desperately and pulled Korra's shirt off, her boxers next. 

Korra hissed as Asami clasped her hand around her, stroking her. 

Korra leaned in and their lips clashed in a passionate kiss, neither one wanting to stop to catch their breath. 

When they finally pulled away, Korra buried herself into Asami's neck, latching onto her skin. 

She pulled away. "Asami, are you sure?"

There was only a second of silence.

"Take me."

Korra didn't need to be told twice. She plunged into Asami, thrusting her hips wildly. 

Asami's hands were in Korra's hair, clawing at her back, holding onto the headboard. She let herself be ravaged by the alpha on top of her, getting lost in complete and utter bliss. 

Korra's movements became more frantic. 

"Asami. I'm. Going. To. Cum." Korra panted with each thrust. 

Korra growled as Asami wrapped her legs around Korra's waist, her arms around her neck - bringing her as close to her as she possibly could. 

Their lips met again, Asami pulling back only to scream Korra's name as her climax hit, waves of pleasure rolling through her body, Korra shortly following. 

Korra collapsed on top of Asami, breathing heavily. She tried to move, but found herself tightly wrapped in Asami's legs. 

"I'm going to knot. Is this...is this your first time?"

Asami nodded slowly. 

Korra leaned in and kissed Asami on the forehead. 

"We should be fine." She whispered. "Just try to relax."

An hour had passed before the need rose in them again. This time, Asami took matters into her own hand, riding the Avatar into the ground. Korra had her way with Asami twice more that night - once in the shower and once in the corridor where they had met earlier that morning. 

They fell asleep, entangled in each other. 


	2. Gone

For the first time in the entirety of her life, Korra woke up in the morning without an alarm clock or war. Her body was exhausted. She frowned as she realized she wasn't in her own room. Her frown turned into a look of horror when she saw a sea of raven hair on the pillow next to her. 

But her body was instantly washed over with a sense of warmth.  _Asami._

Korra smiled at the thought. Her smile slowly started to disappear when she remembered she had accepted her mission. She looked out the window. The sun was just about to rise, which meant it was time for her to go. 

She looked down at Asami, stroking her hair with her finger. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the swell in her heart, followed by the aching pain. She leaned in and kissed Asami on the cheek. 

* * *

 

Korra had packed a light backpack. She figured she wouldn't need much on a mission you knew you weren't coming back from. 

"Are you really going to leave without saying goodbye?"

Korra froze dead in her tracks and turned around slowly. Kuvira was leaning against the doorframe of her room. 

"I'm sorry...I just figured it would be easier this way. Besides, I know how much you hate sappy conversations."

"I wasn't talking about me." She nodded her head in Asami's direction. 

"Kuvira..." Korra paused. "It's easier this way."

"Easy isn't always the right thing to do."

"Yeah, well, the right thing also wasn't sleeping with someone who's getting mated to someone else at the end of the week. It's better this way. I'm sure she wants to forget what happened last night."

"Look, I know you're the Avatar and everything, but last I checked mind-reading wasn't on the list of your powers."

Korra couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up."

Kuvira raised her arms in defeat.

"Can you promise me something?" Korra asked.

"Sure, but only if you promise me one thing in return."

"What's that?"

"Try. Try to come back."

Korra hesitated before she nodded. She turned to leave.

"I'll look out for her, don't worry." Kuvira promised. 

Korra smiled. "Thanks, I really appreciate it. You take care of yourself, too. We both know you're the only one that can keep these fools in shape while I'm gone."

Kuvira chuckled. 

"Get out of here, you dork."

* * *

 

Tenzin was surprised when he saw Korra out on the pavilion. 

"Korra! Good morning. I didn't think you'd actually wake up in time."

Korra just smiled in response. 

"We just finished loading the airship. We're just waiting on Lord Zuko."

_An airship. So that's how she knew._

Korra felt the same pang in her heart she did earlier this morning. She had to stop thinking about Asami. It was too painful. She needed to focus on her mission. 

"You know, she could be your motivation for staying alive and getting your ass back."

Korra smacked her palm into her face.

"Does this whole island know?!"

Lin chuckled. 

"It really doesn't take a genius to figure it out, kid." Lin paused. "Oh and someone  _may_ have mentioned something about Ms. Sato screaming your name in the middle of the night."

Korra's face flushed. She could feel her cheeks burning. 

She responded by punching Lin, who just laughed. 

When Lord Zuko had joined them, Korra bid her mentor farewell. 

And with that, they took off to Laghima's Peak. 

* * *

 

Asami woke up with a smile on her face. The only thing she could smell was Korra's scent and it was intoxicating. She reached out, looking for the warmth of the other girl's body. She jumped up when she felt nothing but the bed sheet. 

_No. Korra wouldn't have left without saying goodbye. Not after last night. She wouldn't - couldn't do that to her._

Asami quickly dressed herself and ran out into the hall. 

"She's already gone."

Asami whipped her head back.

"I'm sorry." Kuvira apologized. 

Asami's vision blurred as the tears started to fill her eyes. She ran back into her room, slamming the door. 

Kuvira sighed and waited a second before following Asami inside. 

"Get out."

"Asami..."

"I said get out!"

"Look, I promised Korra I would take care of you -"

Kuvira was interrupted by Asami's scoff.

"How  _noble_ of her." She spat out, sarcastically. "She couldn't do it herself so she sent you instead."

"Asami, it's not like that. If you and Korra just took the time -"

"Get out." Asami whimpered. "Please."

Kuvira sighed, turning and leaving the room.

* * *

 

**Three Days Later**

"Absolutely not!" Tonraq yelled. 

"Well what do you propose we do instead?!" Lord Zuko yelled back.

"Why don't we send _your_ daughter in as a prisoner?!"

"ENOUGH!"

They all turned their faces to Korra. 

"This is  _my_ decision to make."

"Korra -"

"No, dad. We all came on this mission knowing the risk."

"We came on a mission to end the Red Lotus, not give you to them on a silver platter!"

"Well, you know what, we got discovered - they can blow up our asses right now - or we can go along with their terms and buy ourselves some time."

"What do you have in mind, kid?" 

Korra smiled at Lin - she knew she could count on her for support.

* * *

 

Opal knocked on Asami's door.

"Asami?" 

She got no response. She slid the door open and found Asami sitting in front of her dresser. 

She was wearing a beautiful white gown and although her make up was running down her face from her tears, she still looked gorgeous. 

Opal took Asami into her arms. "It's okay to be scared, Asami."

Asami had thought about telling Opal what happened - but then she figured she was mated to Bolin, who was Mako's brother and Bolin doesn't exactly have the best track record with keeping his mouth shut so...

She tried talking to Kuvira - but she reminded her too much of Korra, and so she had developed the habit of just avoiding her altogether. 

"It's time."

Asami was pulled away from her thoughts. Asami slowly nodded. She loved Mako, she did. And she wasn't about to go and break his heart the same way Korra had broken hers. 

* * *

 

Korra woke up and found herself suspended and chained. She looked around.

"The chains are platinum, so don't even try to bend them."

"Zaheer!"

"Hello, Avatar."

"Let me go!"

Zaheer laughed.

"Surely you didn't think it would be that easy, did you?"

"What do you want from me?"

"Simple. Freedom. Chaos. And we can't have that when we have a self-righteous Avatar running around thinking she can meddle in anyone's affairs."

_Where was her father? Lin? Zuko? Were they all okay?_

"But don't worry. Your name will be remembered in history: Korra, The Last Avatar. Administer the poison!"

"No!"

But Korra was helpless to stop the metal from being fused with her blood. She tried to fight the Avatar state, tried to let herself die now, but it was no use. There was a flash and then a glow of white.

"Now!"

* * *

 

Lin, Tonraq and Lord Zuko woke up and found themselves on their airship.

"Wh-what happened?"

"Korra!"

They ran out.

* * *

 

Korra broke free of her chains and sent herself swinging toward Zaheer. She smashed two boulders into Ghazan and Ming. She jumped out of the way as P'Li sent an explosion her way. 

She earthbent a tiny piece of rock - hitting her straight in the forehead. P'Li fell back, stunned, giving Korra enough time to throw her into the pit of lava Ghazan had created earlier. 

"NO!" 

Korra looked up and went after Zaheer next. But as she launched herself at him, she found herself being pulled to the ground. Her foot was frozen solid. She looked down and saw Ming smiling at her. 

Korra sent shards of ice flying at Ming, who dodged them easily. Before Korra could attack again, she was hit by something hard and solid. She struggled to get up and saw Ghazan wink at her. 

Korra conjured up a tornado of air, grabbing Ghazan and sending him straight into Ming. Ming dodged again, leaving Ghazan to smash into the wall behind her. 

Korra went on the offensive again and attacked, Ming dodging her every move. Ming sent out both her "water arms" at Korra, who responded by shooting a bolt of electricity at Ming, frying her dead in her tracks. 

She bent little fire thrusters from her feet, flying after Zaheer. Their battle was long - Korra using all four elements to try and take down Zaheer. But Zaheer kept dodging, kept flying away - kept trying to buy more time. And eventually, it worked. Just as Korra was about to give her final blow, her body fell to the floor, weakened by the poison. 

Zaheer sent her flying off the cliff with a blast of air. She landed straight on her feet, right in front of the cave in which she had been poisoned. Zaheer came straight for her. 

She waited until the last second - until Zaheer was only a finger's length away, before she sent him flying with a giant slab of earth. She struggled to get up. She could feel the poison taking over her body. But she still had to kill Ghazan. 

She crawled into the cave, only to be met with a wave of lava. She rolled out of the way and sent her chains flying at Ghazan. She smashed him into the floor. Zaheer came flying in, taking Korra with him, smashing her into every wall he could find. 

Korra tried to push him off, but his grip around her neck was too tight. 

_This was it. She knew this would happen._

"Korra!"

Korra looked up when she heard her father's voice. She saw him, Lin, and Lord Zuko running for the cave. She saw Ghazan struggle to get up, ready to attack. 

_I can end this now. They don't have to die._

With whatever power she had left, Korra sent out a blast of air, knocking the trio back about a hundred feet. Then she clenched her fists and closed her eyes as she brought down the whole cave. 

* * *

 

Tonraq stood frozen as the cave in front of them collapsed. 

"NOOO!"

He dragged Lin onto her feet.

"Find her! Find her NOW!"

* * *

 

Asami and Mako stood in front of the altar. 

Bolin stood behind them, officiating the wedding. 

Only their closest friends and family had been invited - it was a small and intimate ceremony. 

Asami looked back at Opal, who smiled back in reassurance. Asami tried not to think about the empty seat that was meant to be Korra's. 

"If anyone objects to this mating, speak now or forever hold your pea -"

Before Bolin could finish his sentence, Kuvira burst into the room.

"Kuvira, what the hell!" Mako looked pissed.

"Tenzin! They've sent news!"

Asami's heart stopped beating. 

"Who's got news?" Mako asked, confused.

"What happened?"

"The Red Lotus is gone."

The room sighed in relief. But not Asami. She knew. She knew something was wrong.

"Is everyone okay?"

Kuvira's voice broke.

"Korra..."

Asami let go of Mako's hands. She ran to Kuvira. "What happened?"

Kuvira stayed silent.

Asami clutched onto her hands. "What happened?!" Asami begged.

Kuvira couldn't look at Asami.

"She...she turned herself in. Took them on by herself. She killed them. All four of them. But she killed herself in the process, too."

The world stopped. 

Asami fell to her knees. She felt arms wrap around her. Mako's? Opal's? Maybe even Kuvira's. 

The room was dead quiet, all except for Asami's wailing and crying.


	3. Surprises

**Three Years Later**

Air Temple Island had lost most of its spirit over the years. Its residents were much calmer than they had ever been - all with the exception of Meelo - but even he doesn't fart as loud as he used to. 

Bolin and Opal were even considering moving off the island. Tenzin had found out about Jinora and Kai, but his reaction - or lack, thereof, surprised them all. But Tenzin had become quiet over the past three years. Everyone knew he still hadn't gotten over Korra's death. They knew that he also blamed himself. That he should have offered to go with her. To have tried and protect her. But they told him he made the right decision to stay back for his family. But Korra was family, too. 

Kuvira had left the island that same night three years ago. She didn't even attend the funeral. 

Asami sat on a bench in the small park they, well  _she_ had built on the island. Right in the middle of that park stood a statue of Korra. She had been so precise about making it - she had sketched it only about 304 times, hired, fired and rehired about 27 people before deciding she would make it herself. 

Asami was lost deep in her thoughts - thoughts of her and Korra - when she heard footsteps behind her. She didn't bother looking back. She knew who it was.

"I'm not in the mood for a lecture today, Opal. I don't want to hear anything about how I'm neglecting -"

"It's not Opal."

Asami's cheeks flushed when she turned and saw Tenzin standing behind her. Her heart broke at the sight of the man - the man who once stood so tall, but now slouched everywhere he went. The man who always preached patience and hope, but had no life left in him, his eyes full of sadness. 

"May I?"

She nodded, turning her attention back to the ocean as Tenzin took a seat next to her. 

"I won't lie to you, Ms. Sato. Ms. Beifong did send me here to talk to you. She's worried about you. We all are."

"With all due respect Master Tenzin, I know you of all people understand. I know Korra's death broke you. And -" Her voice started to waver as the tears fell down her cheeks. "And I can't bring myself to heal because I can't bring myself to forgive her!" Asami broke down.

Tenzin wrapped his arms around her shoulders, fighting to hold back his own tears. 

"I am so angry, Tenzin. More angry than I am hurt. How could she just leave like that? Without saying goodbye...without anything! How can someone so  _selfless_ have been so  _selfish?!"_

Tenzin let out a deep breath. 

"You cared for her, didn't you?"

"Of course I did! We all did!"

Tenzin shook his head. "I've seen the way her friends have mourned - are mourning. But it's nothing in comparison to what you're going through."

Asami pulled away from Tenzin, wiping the tears from her face.

"I love - loved - her."

"Hm. I see." He paused. "And Mako?"

Asami turned her head away. 

Tenzin reached out, placing a hand on Asami's shoulder. 

"It will get better, Ms. Sato. You just have to be patient."

Asami burst out into laughter and then stopped herself, apologizing. 

"Sorry. It's just...Korra used to complain about how annoying it was every time you told her to be patient during hard times. Never thought I'd experience or understand it first hand."

Tenzin raised an eyebrow, before smiling warmly. A single tear fell down his cheek before he wiped it away. 

"And I never thought I would miss someone giving me hell for it."

Asami smiled. 

"Thank you, Tenzin."

He smiled back and nodded before he got up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Ms. Sato, I do believe there's a family here some where I've been neglecting." 

"Funny, I've been doing the same thing."

* * *

 

Tenzin woke up to the sound of alarms wailing on the island. 

He quickly jumped out of bed, running down the hall and outside. There, he saw Lin, Mako, Bolin, Opal and Kya. There were guards running around everywhere.

"What's happening?!"

"Someone's on the island." Lin said. 

They heard something in the bushes behind them. They all got into a fighting stance. Tenzin raised his arm, ready to attack as whoever it was crawled out of the bushes.

A hand shot out in front of Tenzin. 

"Wait!"

He froze. 

"Kuvira?!"

Lin and Opal rushed to help her off the ground. She was covered in dirt and dried blood. She had lost weight and she looked exhausted. 

"Kuvira where the hell have you been?!" 

Kuvira fought to stand. She looked at Tenzin, smiling. 

"I found her."

Before he could ask who or what she was talking about, she stepped to the side. 

Tenzin's jaw dropped as he saw Korra lying on the floor. 

* * *

Asami paced outside the room. Her mind was frazzled. She still didn't believe it. She had to see it for herself. Korra was back.  _Korra was back_. 

She burst into tears at the thought. She looked at the door, slowly losing her patience. 

Katara had been brought in as soon as she heard, followed by Tonraq and Senna. Katara had been in Korra's room for two days straight. The only people who had been allowed to see her were Tenzin and her parents. And Kuvira, who had never left Korra's side since the island. And that's because anyone knew better than to try and pick a fight with her or convince her to leave, despite the desperate medical attention she needed. 

 _I need to thank that bitter, sarcastic asshole when she's out._ Asami thought. 

Finally, the door opened and Asami's heart dropped. She saw Tenzin standing by the door. Before Asami could speak, he answered.

"You can see her now."

Asami nodded. 

"Is she awake?"

Tenzin shook his head. "Not yet. Not for another few days, at least."

He stepped out of her way. Asami gathered every piece of courage she had and stepped into the room. She lost everything when she saw Korra. Her legs became jelly and she felt herself drop, only to be supported by strong arms. 

She looked back and saw Tonraq smiling at her. She smiled back and forced herself to stand.

In front of her lay the bruised and battered shell of a woman she once loved. She had shrunk to half her size. Her once beautiful tan skin was now a sickly yellow. Asami's hand reached out, shaking. 

Finally, her hand met Korra's. And for a split second, Asami could have sworn she felt the Avatar squeeze back. But she knew her senses and emotions were heightened and that she probably imagined the whole thing. 

"I think we should give them some time alone."

Asami looked up as Kuvira struggled to stand up. Everyone looked at her, shocked. 

"What? Besides, I think it's time I saw a healer."

"Finally!" Katara said. 

Tenzin and Tonraq helped Kuvira out of the room, followed by Katara. 

Senna stayed by her daughter's side. Asami made eye contact her for a second. 

_I'll take care of her, I promise._

Senna nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. 

Asami fell to her knees, her grip on Korra's hand tightening. She buried her face in the sheets and started to cry. 

After what seemed like forever, her cries finally subsided. She looked up, brushing Korra's hair out of her face. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but found nothing to say. 

Here was the woman that had caused her so much pain - the woman that had haunted her dreams every single night for the past three years and she had nothing to say. 

Here was the woman that she loved - her best friend. And still, she had nothing to say. 

She stood, wiping the tears from her face. 

She leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Korra's forehead. 

"Goodbye, Korra."

* * *

 

Korra's eyes shot open and she sat up, gasping for air. She looked around, not knowing where she was. She started to thrash around in her bed, panicking. She tried to yell, but her throat felt like it was made of sandpaper. She clutched at her throat, looking around. 

She saw a glass of water and frantically tried to reach for it, but in her attempts, knocked it over. She reached out, trying to bend, but felt an intense burning in her muscles. She continued to panic, when she heard a small, gentle voice. 

"Are you okay?"

Korra froze. She looked up and saw a little girl standing by the door. 

Her hair was raven black, skin pale and beautiful, eyes a stunning amber. 

 _No_. 

Korra found herself in pain again and started to panic even more. She stopped when she felt a tiny hand on her.

"It's okay! Stop! You're going to hurt yourself!"

Korra's body shook and she calmed her movements. Her eyes full of tears as she looked at the little girl in front of her. 

The little girl bent down and picked up the glass. She filled it with water and held it out for the Avatar. She took it and drank, freezing as the little girl climbed into her bed and sat on her lap. 

"Do you want me to tell you a story? It's what I do for mommy when she wakes up from a nightmare."

Korra nodded slowly.

* * *

 

Asami was sprinting down the halls. 

"Yasuko!"

No one had seen her daughter in over an hour. 

"Yasuko! Where are you?!"

She slowed down as she thought she heard her daughter's voice down the hall. Asami ran, but froze at the sight she saw. 

"And now the Avatar's spirit roams the world, protecting everyone she loves." The little girl paused before looking up. "Mommy!"

Azure met Emerald.

"Hello, Asami."

* * *

Tonraq stepped forward and held out his arm. 

"Kuvira, I want to thank you for finding and saving my daughter."

Kuvira took his hand and shook it. 

"Where did you find her?"

"What happened?"

"Well, I had to see it for myself. I had to make sure..." she looked up at Lin. "No offense."

"None taken."

"When I got there, I tore the place apart."

"I found the remains of a body in a pit of lava, along with the lava bender and the water bender. But there was no sign of Korra. A small part of me wanted to believe she was still alive. I wasn't going to give up, so I searched for her until I eventually found her in a swamp in the Earth Kingdom. Your mom says hi, by the way."

Lin's eyebrows flared.

"Wait..." Tenzin said. "If Korra's body was missing and so was Zaheer's, then that means..."

Kuvira nods, looking up at them all. 

"Zaheer is still alive."

 


	4. Recovery

Asami Sato was considered to be a genius - one of the smartest. Yet at this exact moment, the heiress found it impossible to form a single word. A noise, even. 

For a brief second, all her anger had melted away. And she wanted nothing more than to throw herself into Korra's arms and tell her how happy she was that she was alive and that she was back. 

But just as quickly as that feeling came, it disappeared and was replaced with feelings of abandonment. 

"Mommy?" 

Asami smiled weakly. She stretched out her arms. Yasuko jumped off the bed and ran into her mother's arms. Asami kissed her on the forehead. 

"Sweetie, why don't you go outside and play with Ikki and Meelo?"

"Okay!" 

She ran out of the room, excited. Asami stood up and Korra struggled to sit up. Asami cursed herself. She wanted to be cold. She wanted to be mean. She wanted to hurt Korra. But her heart broke at the sight and she rushed over to help the Avatar. 

"S'okay." Korra grumbled. Her voice was still raspy, still dry. 

"Can I get you some water?"

Korra nodded weakly. 

"So." She said after she finished drinking. 

"So? You've been gone for three years and that's all you have to say to me?"

"What were you expecting, Asami?"

"Hm, I don't know. How about, hey Asami, I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. Or hey Asami, I'm an idiot!"

Korra flinched at the tone of Asami's voice. 

"Asami -"

"No, Korra. It's too late for any of that." Her voice was barely a whisper. "Do you have any idea what you put me through?"

"It wasn't easy for me, either!"

"You're the one who decided to leave!"

"To try and save the world! I'm the Avatar!" Korra snarled. She fell back, panting from exhaustion. She winced in pain, clutching at her ribs. That didn't stop Asami, though. 

"Is that your justification for leaving without saying a single word to anyone?"

"Oh, is that what this is about?"

"Of course! Korra, how could you have been so selfish!"

"I thought it was the right thing to do! I didn't want to hurt you or anyone else!"

"But you did! Why can't you see that? You ended up doing more damage this way."

"Asami, it's not like I intended to -"

"Korra. You knew you weren't going to come back. And after everything that happened between us that last night -"

"That wasn't my fault!"

"Fault? There's no-"

"You were the one who asked me to stay!"

"You could have said no!"

Korra stayed quiet. 

"I'm sorry if I made you do something you didn't want to. I wouldn't have forced you. As my best friend, I thought you would have understood that."

Asami turned to leave, but stopped when Kya and Lin came rushing through the door, followed by Yasuko.

"See, I told you she was awake!"

"You're awake!" Kya said, relieved.

"We need to go, now." Lin demanded. 

"What? Go where?"

"Zaheer's still alive." Lin spat.

Korra's face froze. "What?"

"It's not safe for you here. We need to get you to the South Pole - you can start your recovery there."

Asami scoffed. "Running away again."

Korra snarled, her alpha pride refusing to take another blow. 

"No. I'm not going anywhere. I'm the Avatar. I won't run. I'll recover here. And I'll be ready to face Zaheer when he comes."

"You're the Avatar?!"

They all turned their heads. Yasuko looked at Korra with awe. 

"Korra -"

"No. Now, where's Katara? I'd like to get started."

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Korra tried to take a step forward. Her arms were shaking as she struggled to hold herself up. Naga waited for her at the other end of the beams, looking at her master sadly. 

"Focus, Korra."

Korra collapsed. She smashed her fists into the ground. 

"We can try again when you're ready."

"What's the point, Katara?!" She yelled. 

Katara ignored Korra's aggression and sipped her tea quietly, with a smile on her face.

"I'm done for the day."

Katara said nothing, just simply placed the wheel chair in front of Korra and walked to the door. Before she walked out, she turned her head to Korra." 

"You're much stronger than this, Korra."

Heat and anger rose in Korra's body. She looked at her wheel chair and pushed it away, yelling in frustration. She looked up at the beams. Her arms flew out and grabbed them and she pulled herself up. With fierce determination in her eyes, she took her first step. Then another. And another. And another. 

* * *

 

Mako walked into the dining room. He scanned the room and frowned. 

"Has anyone seen Korra, I really need to talk to her?"

"Last I saw her, she was in the healing hut about 3 hours ago."

Mako nodded and made his way over. The door was slightly open. 

He peeked inside and found Korra covered in sweat, her body shaking with exhaustion. 

"Korra!" He said, amazed, as she walked across the beam. 

He ran over to her, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her off the ground. 

"It's so good to see you!"

"Ow! Ow!"

He put her down. "Sorry!"

She chuckled, giving him a lop-sided grin. 

"It's okay. It's good to see you, too. Mind handing me my wheel chair?"

He nodded. 

"Is dinner ready? I'm starving."

He nodded again. He could talk to her later. He went behind the wheel chair but she stopped him.

"It's okay, I've got this." She paused. "Actually, Mako, could I get your help with something?"

* * *

 

The room fell silent as Mako walked in with a smile on his face. Behind him came Korra, using crutches for support. Her eyes scanned the room and when she found Katara, bowed her head in respect and appreciation. 

Katara returned the gesture. Korra looked around and found her old spot empty. She walked over and sat next to Asami. Yasuko jumped excitedly around her, asking if she could sit in her lap. Korra chuckled and agreed. She started talking a storm. 

Asami dropped her food abruptly and ran out of the room. Korra's eyes followed her, but her attention was quickly demanded back by Yasuko. 

* * *

 

**One Week Later**

Korra sat out on the pavilion as she tried to meditate. Her walking had gotten much better now, although she still couldn't do more than that. At least she didn't need support anymore. Well, most of the time, anyway. But her bending was still blocked and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't go into the Avatar state. 

She heard footsteps behind her. Her head whipped back and her smile disappeared. 

"Sorry I'm not taller, have gorgeous raven hair, and beautiful emerald eyes."

"Ha-ha." Korra replied sarcastically. "How's she doing?"

"Honestly, Korra. You hurt her pretty bad."

"I don't know what to do, Kuvira."

"An apology might not be a bad place to start."

"She won't even look at me, let alone talk to me! Every time I enter a room, she leaves."

"Wow, you sound like you're  _really_ trying."

"You know, I'd be lying if I ever said I missed you."

Kuvira smirked. 

"You seem to be getting along with her kid pretty well."

"The first time I saw her my heart broke. And I thought I would hate her." She paused. "But there's something about her...I don't know what. She's got a weird hold on me."

Kuvira laughed.

"What?"

"You can be such an idiot, sometimes."

Kuvira turned to leave. 

"Kuvira."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For coming back for me. I owe you my life."

"What are friends for?"

* * *

 

Korra woke up in the middle of the night. Something didn't feel right. She heard something down the hall. She frowned as she struggled out of bed. She held onto the wall for support as she walked down the hall. The door to Asami's room was open. 

She peeked in and found the bed empty. She walked in and checked under the covers. Asami was gone, but Yasuko was still in bed. And that's when she felt it. But, before she could turn, something came down on her head, hard. 

Korra fell to the floor with a thud. 

She turned slowly, blood trickling down her forehead. 

"Hello, Avatar."

"Zaheer!"

He raised his arm to strike. Korra raised her arms to protect her face. But the attack never came. She looked up and found Zaheer's arm frozen.

"Leave her alone!"

Korra's head whipped back. Yasuko was standing on the bed, an empty cup on the nightstand beside her. 

 _Impossible_. 

Yasuko's once amber eyes were now a bright azure.

_I must be dreaming. I have to be._

Zaheer got rid of the ice on his arm and got ready to strike again. Korra pushed through all the pain in her legs and kicked Zaheer, sending him flying back. She got up and picked up Yasuko.

"Come on, let's get you out of here!"

Before she could get very far, a blast of wind knocked her over, Yasuko falling out of her arms. 

Zaheer sent another blast of air toward her. But Korra didn't feel it. Instead, she felt it split in half and whoosh right past her. She looked up at Yasuko, who's eyes were now a sparkling grey. 

"Incredible!" Zaheer exclaimed. 

He launched himself at Yasuko. 

"Yasuko! Run!" 

Korra forced herself to get up and tackled Zaheer. The impact sent them both flying out the window. She tried to fight, but it was no use. He was just playing with her, throwing her around. But she wouldn't give up. 

"Give up! I will have her!" He said, smiling maniacally. 

"Over my dead body!" Korra yelled.

"Oh, that's the plan." 

Korra hit the floor with a thud and skidded until she hit a tree. She struggled to get up, but the pain and burning in her body kept forcing her back down. Zaheer made his way over to her, already forming a ball of air, ready to suffocate Korra. 

Before he could come any closer, he was hit with a boulder. Korra looked up and found little emerald eyes staring back at her. Zaheer came back from the attack quickly, dodging everything Yasuko was throwing at him. 

He returned the last boulder. Korra wrapped her arms around Yasuko, shielding her with her body. The impact left Yasuko unconscious. Korra looked up as Zaheer made his way over. 

He towered over Korra. 

"Goodnight, Avatar."

There was a flash of blue light. Zaheer's scream pierced the sky as the electricity flowed through his body. He fell to the floor and rolled away. He looked up and saw Asami standing in between him and Korra and Yasuko.

"Leave. My. Family. Alone." She growled. 

Zaheer sent a blast of air toward them and ran. 

Asami turned to Yasuko. Korra held her out. She rubbed her eyes, coming back to consciousness. 

"Mommy?"

Asami froze as her daughter stared back at her. 

"Yasuko...your eyes!"

"Oh, wait until you hear the rest."

 


	5. Reconciliation

Kuvira and Lin burst out into the courtyard. 

"What happened?!"

Kuvira went to help Korra stand. 

"Wow guys, took you long enough."

Asami bent over and picked up Yasuko, who was already drifting off to sleep. "Zaheer was here. He tried to kill Korra."

"What?!"

"Relax. We drove him off."

Lin looked like she was going to punch Korra. "We're getting you out of here, now."

Korra shrugged her off. "No. There are some things I need to sort out. Some things that are long overdue."

"It's about time." Kuvira smirked to herself. 

"What was that?"

"Oh, uh, nothing. We should give them some space."

Lin and Kuvira walked back inside. "We'll stay close, in case you need help."

Korra nodded. Asami turned to leave, but Korra's hand shot out to her shoulder, stopping her. 

"Oh no, you don't."

"Mind if I put her to bed first?" 

"Yes, actually, I do. When were you going to tell me I had a daughter?!" 

Yasuko stirred in her sleep. "Korra, please. Just let me put her to bed.Then we can talk."

Korra growled. "Fine. But send Kuvira with her."

"Korra -" Asami stopped when she saw Korra. She let out a deep breath. Never mess with an alpha's family. "Fine."

Korra waited impatiently for Asami to come back.

"So."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "Now's not the time, Asami. When were you going to tell me?!"

"I tried to!"

"When?!"

"When you woke up and first saw her!"

"Then why didn't you!"

"You didn't give me a chance!"

"Bullshit! Anytime would have been a good time! I've been awake for three weeks now!"

"Korra, I just couldn't."

"That's not an excuse, Asami."

"I know."

"And what the hell's happening with Mako? How's he okay with any of this? Also, I hope he doesn't look at Yasuko as his daughter. Because as her sire I will take full and complete responsibility -"

"Korra, calm down. He doesn't see himself as her father."

She raised her eyebrow. 

"Well, that's kind of shitty of him."

"What do you mean?"

Korra rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "I don't know...if I was mated to someone, I'd take care of their kid, too. Even if it wasn't mine."

"Korra..." Asami paused and looked away. "Mako and I aren't mated."

"What?! But I thought..."

Asami shook her head. She took Korra's hand and sat down, pulling the Avatar with her. 

"Look, there's a lot I need to say. A lot I've needed to say. And I think it's about time I said it." 

Korra nodded. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Yasuko earlier. I was so overwhelmed when I found out you were back...I was so happy and relieved that you were okay. But I was still angry at the fact that you just...abandoned me three years ago. I didn't know what to expect from our conversation but it killed me when you told me that you regretted that night. And I'm sorry if you felt like you were forced into anything...it's just I knew I wasn't going to see you again and I couldn't let you go without -"

"Wait, Asami, who said anything about me regretting that night?"

"Y-you did."

Korra shook her head furiously. 

"Anyway, I didn't want you to feel like you were forced into something with me again, which is why I hesitated about telling you about Yasuko. But Mako thought I was being ridiculous and he wanted to talk some sense into you."

"Asami." 

Asami looked up at Korra. 

"Why didn't you mate Mako?"

"The night of our ceremony...Kuvira told us what happened to you. And it broke me. I just couldn't go through with it."

"Oh." Korra said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For ruining your life. I promise I tried really hard not to. Which is why I didn't want to say goodbye in the first place. I was going to say a lot of things I shouldn't have said. And I could never do that to you or Mako. And the morning after...I knew if I woke up and saw you again then I wouldn't want to leave -"

Korra was interrupted when she felt a pair of soft lips on her own. A fire spread through her body. She wrapped her arms around Asami and pulled her closer into her, never wanting to let go. When they both couldn't breathe anymore, they pulled away. 

"What was that for?"

"I love you."

Korra shook her head in confusion. 

"Huh?"

"I. love. you."

"B-but...Mako?"

Asami shook her head. "I love Mako, but he's like a brother to me. Growing up everyone had the expectation that we would mate...especially my father. I know how much my father loved Mako. And I know how much Mako loved me. And after my father died, I felt like I should honor his wish. I'm not saying it was the right thing to do...but I thought that in time I could grow to love him the same way he loved me. Especially if we started a family together. And..." 

"And?"

"I thought it would have helped me get over you."

"Get over me?" Korra shook her head in confusion. "W-when were you under me?"

Asami burst out into laughter.

"You're such a dork."

Korra's head was swimming. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. She got knocked in the head really hard. She was probably somewhere with Zaheer now. And she was probably dreaming.

"Asami, I don't understand. If you've loved me this whole time why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because, Korra. You're my best friend. I didn't think you had the same feelings for me. I didn't want to risk losing you."

"Are you kidding?!" 

Asami winced at Korra's tone. Korra leaped at Asami, taking her down with a bear hug. She started to laugh uncontrollably. Asami looked at her, confused.

"Uh...Korra?"

Korra sat up and wiped the tears from her face. She reached out and stroked Asami's cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Asami, I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. A huge part of the reason I accepted this mission was because I couldn't stand to be around you and Mako. The fact that you were going to mate killed me."

"So, why didn't you stop it?"

Korra gave her a lop-sided grin. "Same reason as yours, I guess." Korra sighed, bringing her fists down into the dirt next to her. "Man, we wasted a lot of time, huh?"

Asami chuckled. "Only three years."

Korra took Asami's hand in her own, intertwining their fingers.

"You were the reason I got out." Korra whispered. 

"Hm?"

Korra looked up at Asami. 

"When I brought the cave down, I knew I was going to die. But the closer to death I got, the more I thought about you. And the more I didn't want to go. I guess my instincts forced me to act without me even really fully knowing what was happening. I dug a hole into the ground to protect myself. Then I metal bent the poison out of my body and tried to find my way back to Republic City." Korra paused. "But, I was in pretty bad shape. If Toph hadn't found me, I don't know what would have happened to me."

Asami squeezed Korra's hand, bringing it up her to lips and giving it a long kiss. 

"So, what now?" Asami asked. 

Korra looked up at her. 

"Well, I've got a question to ask you." She paused. "But first, there's a maniac out there who's after my daughter and I need to take care of him." 

 


	6. Preparations

Korra picked Yasuko up in her arms, holding her above her head and running around the room, eliciting playful screams and giggles from the little girl. She brought her back down and smiled at Asami. She leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. 

"Good morning."

"Morning. How'd you sleep?"

Asami nodded in response. Korra turned her attention back to Yasuko. "Ready?" Yasuko nodded excitedly. 

"We'll see you at lunch?" 

"Go easy on her!" 

Korra chuckled. "I have no control of that."

Kuvira was already waiting for them outside in the courtyard, with Mako, Kya and Opal. 

"Thanks for doing this."

"Well, we can't have you teaching her...we need the little bugger to actually  _know_ how to fight." Kuvira smirked. 

Korra punched her on the shoulder.

"Just focus on your training right now and leave the little one to us."

Korra nodded and then shifted her attention to Mako. "Hey Mako! A word?"

Mako ran in her direction and she took him to the side. 

Korra rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Look, I'm really bad with these things..."

Mako crossed his arms together and leaned back on a tree, amused. 

"I'm sorry I slept with Asami a few days before your ceremony. You're like a brother to me and I would never want to hurt you...wait...I'm sure I already hurt you, so I would never want to hurt you...again. Never want to hurt you again! Yeah...and uh, thank you. For taking care of Asami. And Yasuko while I was gone."

Make decided to stop the verbal diarrhea there and placed his hand onto Korra's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Korra." He paused. "No matter how crazy things get, I've always got your back."

Korra looked up and smiled at him. "Thanks Mako."

Korra made her way to Katara. This was going to be a long day. 

* * *

 

The next month was a blur to Korra: train, eat, train some more and then train until you drop to the floor with exhaustion. 

Mako and Bolin usually found themselves carrying a passed out Korra back to her room. 

Asami stood with Yasuko and Kuvira as she watched them take her in. 

"Isn't she pushing herself a little too hard?"

Kuvira snorted. "She wants to get better."

"She'll get better with time...she doesn't need to put herself through all of this."

"She's an alpha. With a family. In danger. And she just recently got her bending back. Korra would rather die than let anything happen to you two."

Asami felt her heart twinge at the thought of losing Korra again. 

* * *

The next morning, Air Temple Island was buzzing with life. Everyone was running around trying to get the place ready for visitors. 

Suyin and her family were coming in from Zaofu at Lin and Opal's request. General Iroh II was also coming to the island, along with a few of his closest army friends. 

Lin and Tonraq were working on setting up defense around the island. 

Asami's conversations with Tonraq have been brief - she was a little scared of the man, as nice as he was. She had been spending a lot of time with Senna, who had been more than helpful with Yasuko. 

Asami felt a presence next to her and smiled when she felt a warm hand take her own, followed by warm lips on her cheek. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted." Korra said with a yawn. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Hm?"

"Could I take Yasuko with me to the Spirit World tomorrow?"

Asami raised an eyebrow.

"She'll be safe, I promise. I just need to take care of something. Plus, I figured it might be good for her to connect with the spirits."

Asami paused for a second and then nodded. 

"Please keep her safe."

Korra turned to face Asami, placing her hands around her waist. 

"I always will. I promise."

Korra leaned up and kissed Asami. Asami rested her forehead on Korra's when they pulled away. 

They heard someone's throat clear.

"I hope we're not interrupting."

Korra smiled up at her dad. 

"Not at all. Actually dad, there's something I need your help with..."

* * *

 

Korra got to her room late that night. Everyone was already asleep and she practically had to drag herself to her bed. She undressed herself and flopped down. 

She was asleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Asami woke up to the sound of something thrashing. She immediately checked Yasuko's bed and found her sound asleep. 

She slipped on her glove and peeked out the door. The noise was coming from down the hall. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She made her way down the hall, alert for any enemies or anything that might pop out. 

She stopped as she passed by Korra's room. Her eyes widened when she realized the noise was coming from inside. 

She opened the door and burst into the room. But Korra was alone. In bed. No one was there. No one was trying to hurt her. And yet, the girl was sweating profusely, short of breath, and thrashing about. 

Asami slipped off the glove and threw it onto the floor. She ran to Korra, shaking her gently.

"Korra. Korra! Wake up!"

Korra yelled as she jumped awake, breathing heavily. Asami's arms wrapped around her almost immediately.

"It's okay, you're safe. You're here. I'm here. It was just a bad dream."

It took her some time, but Korra eventually calmed down, fighting back tears the whole time. 

She stayed in Asami's arms, not moving. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Korra shook her head. Asami tucked a sweaty strand of hair behind Korra's ear. She leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Mommy?" They both looked up and found Yasuko by the door. "Mommy are you okay?"

Korra nodded slowly. 

"Yas, sweetie, why don't you come over here and tell Mommy a story to help her sleep?"

Yasuko's face lit up as she ran and jumped onto the bed, settling in Korra's lap. 

Asami sat next to them on the floor. 

"Oh, no you don't."

Korra shifted over and pulled Asami onto the bed next to her. She put an arm around her and Asami snuggled into Korra. Yasuko did the same on the other side. 

Korra closed her eyes, unable to hold back her tears.  _This was her family. And she would do everything in her power to protect them_. 

* * *

The next morning, Korra woke early. Her two girls were still snuggled into her. A loud purring rumbled out of her chest, signaling her happiness. 

Asami hummed into her chest. Yasuko woke up and started to giggle.

"That tickles!"

Korra chuckled. 

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast. We need to head out soon."

Asami pouted. "You're both leaving me."

Korra leaned in, giving her a quick apologetic kiss. "I would have asked you to come, but I need to take care of some Avatar stuff. Next time, I promise." She paused. "And before you say anything, Yas can bend all four elements, so that makes her a lot more Avatar-y than you."

Asami laughed. "Dork."

An hour later they were standing in front of the spirit portal in downtown Republic City. 

"How long will you be gone for?"

"Hm, a week or two, give or take."

"What?!"

Korra chuckled nervously. She gave Asami a quick peck and then picked up Yasuko.

"Give mommy a kiss before we go!" 

Asami hugged Yasuko back.

"I'm going to kill you when you're back."

Korra hugged Asami again. "I already told Kuvira to never let you out of her sight, so don't get annoyed with her. She knows better than to face my wrath."

Asami snorted. "Well, wait until she faces mine. I can take care of myself, Korra."

"I know." Korra grinned proudly. "But I'm not risking it."

* * *

 

Yasuko and Korra wandered through the Spirit World, Yasuko eager to learn about anything and everything she saw. 

A few hours later, Korra was climbing up a tree to pick some fruit. Yasuko was trying to catch a dragonfly bunny spirit when she ran into something and fell back. 

She looked and saw a pair of legs in front of her. She looked up and saw an old man with round spectacles smiling down at her. He was soon followed by a beautiful woman who stood by his side. 

There was a huge thump behind them. Yasuko turned back and found her mother. 

Korra smiled. 

"I was wondering how long it would take me to run in to you." She bowed down in respect. "It's good to see you again, Hiroshi."

Hiroshi returned the gesture. Korra took a step toward the woman. 

"And it's an honor to finally meet you, Yasuko."

"Mommy?" 

Korra looked down and picked up her daughter.

"There's someone I want you meet."

* * *

 

Korra and Yasuko had spent a few hours with Asami's parents before Korra finally gathered enough courage.

"Hiroshi, sir. There's something I'd like to ask you and Mrs. Sato." Korra rubbed her neck awkwardly. "I'm, uh, I'm in love with your daughter, sir. A lot."

Hiroshi chuckled. "Well, I should hope so. You are the sire of her child, after all."

Korra chuckled nervously. 

"I wanted your blessing, sir. I'd like to spend the rest of my life with your daughter. And I promise to always care for her, treat her with the respect she deserves, and do everything in my power to make her happy."

Hiroshi and Yasuki beamed down at Korra. "Of course, Korra."

Korra took both of them into a bear hug, lifting them up and twirling them around. 

"Thank you!"

"And Korra?"

"Yes, Mrs. Sato?"

"Please bring Asami next time."

"Oh, I intend to."

And with that, Korra picked little Yasuko up and ran to the Southern Spirit Portal. 

"Come on, Yas, we've got some serious work to do and only a week to do it!"

 

 

 


	7. Abduction

Asami walked out and found Korra and Yasuko training together. She couldn't help but smile. 

Korra praised Yasuko after she landed a combination that landed Korra on her ass. Yasuko ran and threw herself at Korra with such force that they both fell back when Korra caught her. 

"I'm the Avatar and you gotta deal with it!" She yelled. 

Korra chuckled as she stood up.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Korra looked up, her face almost splitting in half from her smile. She leaned in and gave Asami a small peck. Korra slipped an arm around Asami's waist, bringing her closer to her as they watched Yasuko run around, chasing a crazed Meelo. 

"Raiko wants to meet today." Korra said. 

"What for?"

Korra shrugged. "I think he's either going to yell at me or throw me out of the city. Something about endangering the people because of Zaheer."

"Well, I hope he doesn't think he can throw Yasuko out with you."

Korra leaned back and raised an eyebrow at Asami. "Oh, but it's okay if I go?"

"Eh, I think I can manage." Asami replied jokingly. 

Before Korra could respond she felt Asami's hold on her tighten, bringing her close. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami, leaning in for a kiss. Before she could pull away, Asami brought them even closer, their bodies fully pressed against each other now. Korra let out a moan, heat and need rising in her body. Asami yelped as Korra picked and lay her down on the floor. Korra climbed on top of her and leaned in to kiss her again. 

Asami hooked her leg behind Korra's and flipped them over, straddling the Avatar's hips. She smiled down mischievously. She pinned Korra's arms above her head. Her lips found Korra's pulse point and Korra let out a moan. She struggled to break free from Asami's grip, but she wouldn't let her. 

"Asami..."

"Hm?"

Asami's teeth nibbled on Korra's earlobe as she started to grind agaisnt her hips. Korra clenched her fists, the pressure breaking the earth underneath them, causing Asami to fall onto Korra. Korra took her chance quickly, flipping them over and reestablishing dominance. She gave Asami a quick, proud smirk before she leaned in to kiss her again.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Korra quickly scrambled off of Asami as their daughter's voice got louder. Korra's cheeks were a crimson red and Asami couldn't help but laugh. She accepted Korra's hand and let the Avatar lift her off the ground.

"Look what we found!"

Yasuko held out a starfish.

Korra knelt down. "Wow! Where'd you find that?"

"Meelo found it for me!"

Korra looked up at Meelo, who immediately blushed.

"Well, well. Look's like Meelo's moved on. How does that make you feel?"

Asami chuckled. "You're the one who should be relieved. Less competition."

"Pfft."

"I'll come with you to the Raiko meeting. I want to make sure he understands you and Yasuko aren't going anywhere. And I can't trust that you'll keep anger in check long enough to have a proper conversation with the guy."

Korra puffed out her chest. "Hey! He's the one -"

Asami held up her hand. "See what I mean?"

"Point proven..."

* * *

 Korra and Asami walked into President Raiko's building hand in hand. The place was eerily quiet. 

His secretary's desk was empty, although there was a steaming hot cup of coffee. 

"Maybe she's using the restroom?"

Korra knocked on the door, but received no answer. She pounded even harder. She lost her patience and kicked the door down. 

They saw Raiko sitting on his chair, passed out, drool coming out of his mouth. 

"President Raiko!" 

They both rushed over to help, but stopped dead in their tracks. They had both been hit. Something sharp. In their necks. 

Korra pulled out a needle from her neck. Her hand reached out to Asami, but she passed out before she could get to her.

* * *

 

Korra woke up to the sound of feet running. She wiped the dried drool from her mouth. Her head was pounding, her vision still blurry. When it finally focused, she pushed the guard out of the way.

"Asami! Asami!"

The girl in her arms slowly came to.

"Are you alright?! Are you hurt."

Asami sat up slowly, her hand on her forehead. 

"No, I'm fine." 

Korra looked around. "What happened?"

The guard shrugged. "Everyone in the office was taken out, but...no one seems to be hurt. No one's missing. The president's fine..."

The thought hit Asami and Korra at the same time. 

"Yasuko!"

Korra lifted Asami into her arms, using a giant wave to get to Air Temple Island. Her eyes were a glowing white, rage emanating from her body. 

When they got to the island, Korra looked around frantically, ignoring anyone that dared to come near her. 

"Korra!"

Her head whipped to the direction of the noise. It was Kuvira. Korra picked her up by the collar. "Where is she?!"

"Korra, put her down!"

"Where. Is. My. Daughter."

Korra felt a hand grip onto her arm. Asami's voice in her ear.

"Korra, please, calm down. Come back to me. I need you."

The Avatar hesitated. She closed her eyes and put Kuvira down. She opened her eyes again, a familiar azure greeting Asami. 

"Korra, Asami...I'm so sorry. We - we didn't know what was happening."

"Let me guess. One moment everything was fine, the next you woke up with a needle in your neck and she was missing."

Kuvira nodded slowly. 

"Zaheer." Korra snarled. 


	8. The End

It took everything in Korra's power to keep herself together. She was damn near ready to burst, taking everyone in the city with her. Thankfully, Asami kept a tight grip on Korra's hand, whispering soothing words in her ear almost every other second. 

"We'll split off into teams -" Lin started.

"No."

Everyone looked up at Korra. "I'm going alone."

"Korra, don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not." She snarled, puffing out her chest. "This is _my_ family. He has _my_ daughter. _I'm_ going to get her and  _I'm_ going to kill him." She turned to Asami. "And  _you're_ staying  _here_  because if something happens to you then I can't promise I'll leave the world in one piece."

"Korra -" Korra growled ferociously and almost bit Mako's hand off. 

"No. I know I'm not making sense to any of you. I know I sound selfish, but here's the thing. I don't care. I'm doing this. My way. And I hope you're all smart enough to not try and get in my way."

"You don't even know where she is! We can cover more ground..."

Lin's voice trailed off as Korra bent down, touching the floor with her finger. There was a faint yellow glow.

"I know where she is."

"Uh...what the hell was that?"

"Toph taught me how to sense the energy around people."

Lin's eyebrows flared. "You met my mother?"

"Korra's right." 

Everyone's heads turned to Asami. "What?"

"Yeah, what?" Even Korra was confused. 

"We let her go alone and that's that."

"Asami! You can't be serious!"

"Mako, as an alpha, you of all people should understand. Put yourself in her position and tell me you'd ask someone to go with you."

Mako scowled and stayed quiet. 

Kuvira glanced at Asami before speaking up. "Alright then, you heard them. Let's clear out and give them some space."

Before she left, Kuvira turned to Korra. "You broke your promise to me the first time. Don't you dare think about breaking it this time."

Asami turned to Korra and flung herself into her arms. Korra held her tightly. 

"Thank you. For sticking up for me back there."

Asami nodded. "Where is she?"

"Laghima's peak. Well, what's left of it."

"Poetic." Asami said sarcastically. 

"Yeah, Zaheer's an ass like that."

Asami chuckled and then pulled Korra in for a kiss that got very heated and very fast. 

"There's more where that came from." She paused. "So make sure you come back and claim it."

Korra stood there, dazed. 

* * *

Asami joined everyone else in the dining hall. 

"Is she gone?"

Asami nodded. "Alright, I'm not going to ask anyone to come on this mission with me. But I'm moving out in 20 if anyone wants to join."

Kuvira smirked and clapped a hand to her shoulder. "I really, really like you." 

Asami smiled. She looked at everyone else's shocked faces in the room.

"Oh, come on guys. You all know Korra. She would have never agreed for us to come. So, we just let her go and then follow."

Tonraq stepped forward, picked Asami up in his arms and pulled her in for a bear hug. 

"Thank you."

She smiled at Tonraq as he put her down. 

"You know where they are?"

Asami nodded. "Laghima's Peak."

"We need to move fast if we intend on catching up with the Avatar."

* * *

 

The earth shook as Korra landed. She stood and found Zaheer standing in front of her. 

"Where. Is. She."

"Avatar Korra, so nice of you to join us."

Korra took a step forward. 

"Oh I'd be careful, if I were you."

"Why? I know you won't hurt her. You want her for yourself."

"She is very valuable, I will admit." Zaheer gestured to his half-burned face. "She put up quite a fight."

Korra smirked with pride. 

"But, that doesn't mean we won't discipline her when necessary." 

Korra yelled and charged at Zaheer. From the corner of her eye, she saw it. A needle coming straight for her. From all sides. 

She bent a huge air bubble, blasting the needles away. 

"So this is how you want to do it."

Zaheer smirked. 

Korra stomped her foot on the ground. Two pillars of earth shot out from the ground, sending two benders flying and crashing into each other. 

She froze the ground behind her, sending another three sliding and crashing. 

Two benders came down from the sky, holding her down to the floor. She opened her mouth and roared, breathing fire. She broke free and knocked them both out. 

She looked around her, more Red Lotus members flooding the place. 

Korra cracked her neck. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"How much longer until we're there?"

"Just a few minutes."

Asami closed her eyes.  _Hold on, Korra_. _  
_

* * *

 

There was a pile of soldiers behind Korra, knocked out. 

She was sweating and panting, her muscles burning. They had been at this for almost an hour now. And they kept coming. But there was no way she was giving up. Her attention was now focused on the three fire benders in front of her. 

She dodged their attacks and launched herself into the air, about to strike back, when she was hit by a strong gust of wind. She flew and crashed into a wall, dropping to the floor with a thud. She heard something crack. 

 _Not again_. 

She jumped up and looked up to find Zaheer laughing at her. 

He struck again. 

Korra did her best to keep up with Zaheer's attacks, but trying to dodge the other attacks on her was starting to take a toll. She was exhausted. And moving a split-second later than she should have been. 

Her arm was singed with fire, her face hit with a boulder, and the wind knocked out of her. She fell to her knees. 

"Give up, Avatar."

She looked up at him and spat. "Never."

Zaheer sent another attack, but Korra was ready this time. She brought her fist down into the ground, the earth breaking and knocking everyone over. She brought a flaming fist down, burning the other side of Zaheer's face. 

He kicked her off before she could attack again. 

She took out another three soldiers and sent them flying at Zaheer. Ge dodged them quickly, but then found himself crashing into a giant wall of earth. Korra was relentless. As soon as he broke through the wall, she sent him smashing into the ground. 

He dodged her next attack and sent her flying off the cliff. Korra softened her fall with an air cushion and then propelled herself back. Before she could land, she found herself surrounded by Red Lotus members. 

And then she was hit by every element possible. Korra fell to the ground, unable to move. 

Zaheer towered over her. 

"I find it very interesting that you haven't used the Avatar State yet. Afraid?" He smirked. "Bring out the girl! I want her to see this."

Korra struggled to get up. She heard muffled screaming

She looked up and saw Yasuko. She looked frightened. She was chained and muzzled. 

Korra saw red. She got up in a whirlwind, taking down at least ten guards with her. She went straight for the one who held her daughter, but something sharp came down on her head. 

She looked up and saw Zaheer over her. He held a large platinum pipe over her head. Korra looked at Yasuko, willing her to look away. She brought her hands to her face in defense as Zaheer brought the pipe down. She tried to roll away the second time, the pipe grazing the side of her head. She tried to kick at Zaheer, but he kicked her in the stomach, sending her a few feet back. 

She was coughing up blood as Zaheer raised the pipe again. But it never came down. Zaheer jumped back suddenly, dodging a blast of air. 

He turned and saw Tenzin scowling at him.

They were all here. At that moment, Korra told herself to remind herself to kill Asami for coming here and then to thank her for it. 

"Get the girl!" Zaheer yelled!

Asami ran up to Korra. 

"Meelo!" Korra yelled. "Get Yasuko back!"

"Yes sir!" He went after them, followed by Ikki and Jinora. 

"Kuvira! Help me out here!"

Kuvira ran up to them but Korra pushed the both of them off. 

"I need to get him."

"Korra - you're in no shape."

"No."

"At least see Kya first!"

"No. Time. I can do this."

Asami and Kuvira helped her up. Meelo had taken down the guy that held Yasuko and was now working on breaking her free.

"Don't worry, little beautiful woman!"

Korra chuckled. Until she saw Zaheer approaching. Flames thrusted out of her feet and she launched herself at Zaheer, tackling him into the wall. 

Yasuko was free and her and Meelo were in sync, taking down anyone that came at them. Asami and Kuvira joined the fight. 

Korra chased Zaheer down, throwing everything she could at him. He was finding it harder and harder to dodge her attacks. 

He felt himself sinking, fast. He looked down and saw that his leg was frozen solid. He looked up and his face connected with Korra's first. He hit the ground with such force that his body had burrowed into the dirt. 

Korra stomped her foot, sending Zaheer flying onto the ground in front of her. 

She picked him by the collar, dodging his pathetic attempt to punch her face.

"It's over."

Zaheer smiled. Before Korra could react, he injected a needle into her neck. 

Korra released her grip and fell to the floor. Her breathing shortened all of a sudden, her mind flooded with flashbacks of their previous fight. Her helplessness, her weakness, her pain - all came back to her in that moment. She was paralyzed with fear, her hallucinations taking over. 

Zaheer scrambled to stand up, creating an air bubble around Korra, slowly suffocating her. 

Korra's hands went up to her neck. 

"You're stronger than this." Katara's voice rang out in her head.

"Don't you dare think about breaking it this time." Kuvira's voice threatened. 

Images of her life flashed in her mind. Of her parents. Of her friends. Of her and Asami. Of Yasuko. 

She wasn't going to leave them behind.  _Not this time._

There was a bright flash of white that sent Zaheer flying back. 

Korra held her arms in the air, surrounded by droplets of liquid. She dropped her hands and the droplets fell with her. 

She rose into the air, surrounded by a huge bubble of air, followed by a pelt of water, of stones and of fire. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, sent all four elements toward Zaheer.

* * *

Asami looked around. They had defeated the Red Lotus members and caught the ones that had tried to escape. She had a cut on her forehead and was sure that she had broken her arm. But none of that mattered. 

"Mommy!"

She turned around and welcomed the little girl into her embrace. 

Everyone was okay. Everyone had survived the fight. Everyone was looking for Korra.

_Please be okay._

* * *

"There you are!"

Korra looked up. She found Kuvira standing behind her. 

"We've been looking for you!" Kuvira stopped when she saw Korra's state. "You okay?"

Korra nodded slowly. Kuvira saw Zaheer lying on the floor. He was surrounded by mud and little pieces of rock. One side next to him looked like the ground had been scorched. His hands and feet were locked into the ground. 

Kuvira stomped her foot, bringing him up to his knees and covering his entire body with rock.

She was joined by the others shortly. Korra felt her father's arms wrap around her. 

"Korra! You're okay."

Lin and Suyin took care of Zaheer. Kuvira helped Korra up, who could barely stand on her two feet.

When Korra turned, her heart lifted with joy. She held out her arms and pulled Yasuko into her, never wanting to let her go. She looked at Asami and pulled her in for a hug, kissing her on the cheek. Korra could no longer support their weight and they all tumbled onto the floor. 

Korra looked up at Asami, who brushed a strand of hair out of Korra's face. Korra sat up and placed Yasuko next to her. She reached into her pocket. 

"Asami."

"Hm?"

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What's that?"

Korra pulled out a betrothal necklace and held it out to Asami. 

"Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Asami blinked, surprised. She stayed quiet. She opened her mouth to speak, but frowned instead. 

"Asami?"

Asami's eyes watered, blurring her vision. She burst out into laughter.

"I think she's lost it..."

"Or she just finds your proposal ridiculous." Kuvira smirked. Korra swatted at her feet, but Kuvira jumped out of the way.

Korra cupped Asami's cheeks.

"Asami, are you okay?"

Korra grunted as Asami flung herself at Korra. 

"Yes."

Korra smiled as she wrapped her arms around Asami. Satisfied and sure that her family was safe, Korra passed out.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

"Are you sure this is okay?"

Korra looked up at Asami, who looked beautiful in her wedding dress. She smiled at thought. 

 _Asami Sato is my wife_. 

Korra stopped trying to untie her bowtie and walked up to Asami, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

"Asami, we just got married. I trust Tenzin more than I trust myself. And my father. And Kuvira. And Lin. And Mako and Bolin. And Opal."

"Don't forget Meelo."

Korra chuckled. "Yas will be okay." She paused. "Besides, we need to spend some time alone together." Korra nuzzled into Asami's neck. 

"But what if -"

"Jinora can contact us in the Spirit World if she really needs to. Oh! And, I have a surprise waiting for you there."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm." Korra resumed fiddling with her bowtie. "Now come on, let's pack."

"Are we in any particular rush to get there?"

"No, why?"

"Perfect." Asami purred. 

She grabbed Korra's vest and turned her around. In one slick movement, she removed the bowtie and threw it on the floor. She leaned in and pressed her lips into Korra's. Korra let out a soft moan. 

Asami's hands went down to Korra's chest, unbuttoning her shirt. Asami slid it off, her hands feeling Korra's defined muscles. 

Korra's hands went to Asami's dress, unzipping it and freeing her. Korra pulled back and admired her wife, almost forgetting how to breath. Asami let out a laugh and pushed the Avatar onto the bed, climbing over her and straddling her hips. 

She leaned in to kiss Korra. Korra's hands when up to Asami's bra, unclasping it. Asami shuddered as Korra's hands went up to her breasts. Korra sat up, taking Asami's nipple into her mouth. 

Asami began to grind into Korra, her hands around her neck and in her hair. Her head fell back as she let out a moan. Korra's lips went up to Asami's neck and then trailed back down to her breasts. She lay Asami down onto the bed and slowly took off her thong. Korra left a trail of kisses down Asami's stomach and paused right above her waist.

She looked up at Asami and smiled before she placed a soft kiss between Asami's folds. Asami's breath hitched as she felt Korra's warm tongue on her clit. Her hand grabbed a fistful of Korra's hair, urging the girl to go faster. She tried to move her hips, but Korra held her down. 

"Korra..." Asami gasped. "Please."

Korra smirked and had her fun with Asami for a few more minutes before she felt herself yanked from beneath the heiress' legs. Asami flipped them over and tore Korra's pants off. Korra hissed as Asami groped her member, rubbing it slowly. 

She leaned in to kiss Korra, smiling into the kiss when she felt Korra harden beneath her touch. She slipped off Korra's boxers and kissed her way down. Korra jumped when she felts Asami's warm lips around her. 

"As-Asami..."

Asami smiled as she worked the Avatar with her mouth. 

Finally, Korra couldn't take it anymore. She pulled Asami up and sat her down on her lap, connecting them. They both let out a moan. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami, wanting to feel every inch of her bare skin. 

Asami started to move her hips, riding Korra. Korra thrust her hips upwards, meeting Asami's movements. Korra picked Asami up and pressed her up against the wall. Asami wrapped her legs around Korra as she drove into her.

Asami pushed them off the wall and Korra sent them crashing into the dresser, breaking the mirror with them.

They fell onto the bed, Korra thrusting even deeper into Asami. She slowed her movements, Asami's nails digging deeper into Korra's back with every thrust.

And then she was on her hands and knees, screaming for more as Korra pounded into her.

"K-Korra!"

Korra grunted in response. She could feel her time coming too. She flipped Asami over, her movements fast and wild. 

Asami threw her head back and bit her lip to stop herself from screaming as her orgasm hit. She felt Korra explode inside of her. Korra collapsed on top of her, quickly pulling Asami into a hug and covering them with a blanket. 

The room was quiet, with the exception of panting as they both tried to catch their breath. Korra leaned in and kissed Asami long and passionately. 

Asami looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 2:30 in the morning.

"Should we just head out in the morning? She asked.

Korra nodded, nuzzling Asami's neck. "Sounds perfect." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I just wanted to thank you for reading, for your support and for your comments! You guys kept me motivated to write and I'm sorry I haven't replied to any of your comments - but it was really hard for me not to spoil the story in my replies, so I figured it was safer this way, haha. 
> 
> I've really enjoyed writing this fic, although I'm not entirely sure I'm happy with the way it turned out. I've got a few ideas for a couple of new ones, so stay tuned!
> 
> P.S. - yes, the FRIENDS reference was intentional. :)
> 
> P.P.S. - you guys are the best.
> 
> P.P.P.S - I'm terrible at fight scenes - sorry!


End file.
